


Panic Cord

by Rathe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Auras, But mostly fluff, Don't Judge Me, Fluff, Ghosts, I spent all day writing for homework, M/M, Mostly about Stiles, My brain is spent, Psychic!Stiles, Soulmates, Totally forgot to do Jackson, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rathe/pseuds/Rathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles can see the colors the moment he knows what colors are. For the longest time, he thinks that everyone else can see them. The layers of different colors, always seven but often with one more prominent than others, reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, purples, and dark barf colors that make his skin crawl. Everyone has a line melding into someone else's. Sometimes it’s stretched so thin that it eventually disappears. Sometimes it so thick that the two people are just under one big multi-colored blob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panic Cord

**Author's Note:**

> We need more psychic Stiles. So I wrote a one shot. Sorry not sorry. Not too heavy on the Sterek. Soulmates. I'm going Omega with this, no beta, so sorry if there are mistakes. Name is a song by Gabrielle Aplin, who I've been listening to for days.

Stiles can see the colors the moment he knows what colors are. For the longest time, he thinks that everyone else can see them. The layers of different colors, always seven but often with one more prominent than others, reds, oranges, yellows, greens, blues, purples, and dark barf colors that make his skin crawl. Everyone has a line melding into someone else's. Sometimes it’s stretched so thin that it eventually disappears. Sometimes it so thick that the two people are just under one big multi-colored blob.

His parents were always the latter.

Stiles knew that something was wrong when his mother’s aura started to fade. Slowly going away, turning into nothing but a thin vapor. He was twelve when he couldn’t see it anymore. He was twelve when they put her in the hospital. He was fourteen when the doctors said what he had been expecting for the longest time. That his mother was dead. Nobody saw exactly what happened after her death. Nobody commented on how his father had actually lost a part of himself, how he was never more than half there on the best of days. When they said that his father had gone through something terrible, they didn’t mean what he saw.

It was like somebody had chopped his arm off. And leg. And half of his torso.

Stiles then realizes that there’s something off about him. And he goes on to learn everything there is about auras. His father has a grey cluster all around his heart and chest, which mean that they’re particularly susceptible to health problems. This is when he makes his dad go to the doctor, saying he’s got a feeling and he doesn’t want the same thing to happen to his father like what happened to his mother. His father has a weak heart, and a very bad cholesterol, but the doctor says if they fix his diet then he’ll be fine. Stiles doesn’t know whether to fist the air at finding it early, or punch the wall at finding anything at all.

Stiles is a freak, and he could have known earlier about his mother if he hadn’t been so naive. If he had found out earlier that he was off, he would have known the murky grey around his mother’s head wasn’t nothing, but a sign of brain cancer.

So his mother died because of him. OK. Stiles tries to ignore that as much as possible. But sometimes it hits him with so much force all he can do is lay down convulsing on the floor in panic and pain. His heart beating a mile a minute and wanting to run as fast as possible but being unable to move.

The only aura Stiles can’t see is his own.

He’s five when he meets Scott. Scott has a bright emerald green aura that burns his eyes in a good way. He has weak lungs, but they aren’t deathly weak. The green mean that Scott is a healer, and love centered person. He’s the kind of person that Stiles is drawn to. He’s just optimistic and happy all the time. He’s the reason he stayed sane after his mother’s death, he the reason that Stiles was sane enough to keep his father sane enough.

Scott’s soulmate comes into town after the whole werewolf bite thing happens. Stiles notices right away that something is different. His lungs are stronger than somebody who holds their breath for a living, there isn’t a speck of unhealthy on him. He aura is almost separate from his body. Half walking next to him as a dog, later he finds out wolf, and half swirls around him and then connecting to Allison. It starts out as barely an inch wide, before it gets thicker and thicker. Stiles can’t even bring himself to roll his eyes when Scott sighs about how his soulmate is Allison. Because Allison really is his soulmate.

And Stiles is no longer the biggest freak in town anymore.

Lydia’s aura is a beautiful strawberry blonde orange-yellow that bright all around her. It means that she’s intelligent and scientific, which is part of how Stiles knows how smart she really is. Nobody’s head is that surrounded by brightness, the exact opposite of a murky grey. Stiles wonders if his head looks like that, if it’s more focused on his eyes or on his brain. Because Lydia is a genius, but so is Stiles. If Stiles wasn’t a genius he wouldn’t be half as attracted to Lydia. Or if Lydia wasn’t a genius Stiles wouldn't be half as attracted to her. He likes the idea of being able to hold a conversation about philosophy, scientific theory, and the history of male circumcision without being looked at like a mad man rambling on about things that don’t matter. Indeed, Stiles loves the idea. He’s not really in love with Lydia. He almost, but not quite, knows that the whole time. Because Lydia’s soulmate is Jackson, no matter how thin the line is made through lies and deceit, it’s still there. But Stiles hold out on hope, because people don’t have to be soulmates to fall in love. There’s no way that everyone can meet their soulmate.

But then again, the divorce rate is relatively 50% so Stiles really has to take that theory with a grain of salt.

Erica has a beautiful soft blue aura, that full of peace and clarity, but she also had a dark muddy blue in there, fear of the future and fear of self expression. It shift when she turns. The sickness isn’t around her head anymore. But the soft blue almost disappears, while the dark blue stays. The peace is replaced with anger, immaturity and, on the only plus side, confidence. Over time, over a lot of time, the light blue starts to edge back in, and Erica is the way she should have always been. Her almost invisible connection to Boyd is better as time goes on, until later in life they look like his parents did awhile ago before the sickness came and took her and his father away.

Boyd is really calm, in good way. It’s that sort of always quite calm that almost nobody thinks he has a personality. He’s lonely because of how calm he is, and he’s insecure because Stiles is pretty sure that Beacon Hills is a genetic modification experiment, because everybody here is creepy good looking except for Stiles. Boyd isn’t unattractive, he’s on par with everyone at Beacon Hills, but being ignored at lunch for years kind of put a damper on how you see yourself. So Boyd went from being a dark forest green (envy), and slightly pastel, to being completely a wonderful pastel. (Which is serenity.)

Isaac is covered in fear from the moment Stiles first sees him. Stiles was five minutes away from trying to help him out when he was bitten. Stiles will always feel like an asshole for not talking to him sooner, but werewolf shit is hard. But before Isaac was bitten he always had the murky grey around him, not of sickness but of injury and fear. After he got bitten is was all a bright lemon yellow, a fear of losing control over everything he had acquired. Eventually, as he got older, and much to Stiles’ relief, Isaac became a clear gold of somebody inspired and bright inside.

It’s a week after Scott is turned that Stiles starts to see a bit more than auras. It starts out small, in his dreams, where he can see bits of the future. Bits of the past. Like Kate killing the entire Hale family and Jackson becoming the kanima. But Stiles doesn’t want to have any type of powers, so he just pushes them aside. Well, not really, but he doesn’t use them to help out more than just through hinting at it. Messing with the future is some fucked up business. Stiles would rather make a few barriers, try to keep the Argents from killing them all, and doing a lot of research because everybody else apparently can read for more than ten minutes. Seriously, who’s the one with ADHD?

Then he can see behind the glamours of crap like fairies. There are five fae living as human in Beacon Hills. One is a librarian, one a baker, one a butcher, and two a married couple that just moved here and nobody sees more than once a week. Stiles avoids them as much as possible, because when they look at him, much like he sees them, they see him. It’s unnerving because nobody has ever seen Stiles before. Also their crayon skin and too big solid colored eyes kind of freaks him out just a bit. There are also a lot of things that other people can see. Little gargoyles waddling around the feet of people, gremlins, goblins, itsy-bitsy dragons, and other small, semi-harmless cute monsters that have never been mentioned by name in any legend or truth.

The worst thing is the ghosts. Walking through the graveyard, which is something he has to do more than he likes, every other grave has someone floating over it whining about how they shouldn’t have died. Most of them were old people, and Stiles would smack them if they were tangible.

Every once in awhile a ghost floats up to him and is all like,

“Hey, sight child, I was murdered, mind fixing that?”

Stiles solved about fifteen murders from the age of seventeen to the age of eighteen. He feels pretty good about himself, because there’s this big thing where the ghost goes into the light or some bull, and is all like, thank you. It’s been a long time since a living person has said thank you. So he’ll settle for a dead one because the best he gets is a grunt or someone telling him that they could have handled it themselves when they both know it’s a lie.

Pretty much every supernatural being he comes across calls him “sight child” and it gets annoying. Especially if it’s in front of the pack. It’s really embarrassing because they have no idea and they just look weirdly at Stiles whenever it’s said. He usually just shrugs and says,

“I’m a human who knows about the supernatural? I see things other people don’t, I guess?” And they take that as good enough an excuse, because it’s the truth. Even if they don’t know the full extent of it.

Stiles would tell them if he didn’t feel so lame about it. All he can do is see things. He can’t lift up cars or cast spells. He just sees peoples personalities. And that sucks.

Stiles sees Laura a lot. She’s a lovely woman, who looks a whole lot like Derek only about six years older. She’s hilarious, and she follows around Derek everywhere complaining about how stupid her brother is. She facepalms a lot for a ghost and more often than not she tells Stiles to say something to Derek. Stiles doesn’t like doing it, because there’s such an obvious “That’s what Laura would have said,” look on his face that make Stiles hate himself, more than usual, but Laura is his friend and she’s cursed to being unable to talk to her only (almost) sane, living family member. So Stiles does what he can.

Eventually the whole sight thing catches up with him. He’s eighteen and about to graduate, second of his class because Lydia is still as much as a genius and Stiles is both too lazy to take all AP classes (only four to five per year) and too ADHD. He’s set to go to Berkeley to get a double major in Creative Writing and Psychology. (Stiles is awesome at psychology, because he can already see people’s personalities, weaknesses and fears.)

It’s pretty embarrassing how the pack finds out. It’s this big intervention that starts with Scott sitting Stiles down on Derek’s couch from Goodwill that’s covered in cloth baubles that drive Stiles mad because they’re so many to pick off.

So he’s just picking at the couch when the entire pack surround him, which now includes Allison, Lydia and Danny. Stiles just raises an eyebrow and says,

“Intervention time? I’m not addicted to any drugs,” Stiles pauses and shrugs, “Well, Adderall, but that’s prescribed so whatever.”

Stiles just looks at thing for a moment and then sniffs his arm,

“I’m not dying, am I? Do I smell like cancer? You guys should tell me. Cancer is genetic and I get tests once a year but still-” There’s a panic in his voice and Stiles is cut off by Derek, who is all eyebrows and growliness as usual.

“You aren’t sick.”

Stiles sighs with relief.

“So is there a new big bad in town? Is it a unicorn or something? Because I’m totally only a half virgin now-”

“Wait,” Scott says, “When did you lose you half-virginity?”

Everybody just facepalms, including Laura because that’s her signature move because really, Scott? Really? That would totally be the name of his tv show. Really, Scott. Really? On Wednesdays at seven.

Stiles chuckles but nobody else is quite as light hearted.

“Stiles,” Scott says, and he knows this is serious because he’s obviously rehearsed this in front of the mirror, “We know you aren’t human.”

Stiles chokes on his own spit.

“I’m totally human!” Stiles said, and they look at him incredulously. Because it’s almost-half a lie, and that’s all it takes for his heart to blip and the werewolves to hear, “What do you think I am?”

“I don’t know,” Lydia says sniffing, “Demon? Maybe? Fury? That’s why we’re asking you. Why do the supernatural monsters always call you ‘Sight Child’ it’s creepy.”

“I’m just your regular psychic,” He says, and everybody looks to the wolves in the room to see if he’s telling the truth. They all look at him skeptically.

“Seriously,” Stiles says, “You guy are motherfucking werewolves and I can’t be psychic?”

“What can you do?” Allison asks, and Stiles just groans.

“Not much, freaks. I can see auras, well except mine, people’s soulmates-”

He’s cut off between a look between Lydia and Jackson, Erica and Boyd, and Scott and Allison.

“Disgusting! Absolutely disgusting!”

“Are we?” Scott asks, all puppy faced.

“Yes you dumb fuck. All of you are literally joined by your auras.” Stiles pauses, “Can I just get on with it?”

They nod, though they look a bit disappointed that Stiles isn’t a bit more blood thirsty of a beast.

“I can see behind glamour, which is over fae and creatures like goblins and shit, which you guys can’t see. I see the future, and the past.” He winces when Derek meets his eye, “And ghosts.”

“Ghosts?” Erica asks, clapping her hands evilly.

“Laura is literally right next to Derek.” Stiles says, and everybody looks to Dereks left, while Laura is one the right. She facepalms.

“Dumbasses.” Laura sniffs.

“I know,” Stiles replies, “She’s on the right.”

They shift their heads.

“Is she-” Derek starts to ask.

“She isn’t cut in two, she’s just too bored to die. Which is kind over weird because there’s the whole saying of ‘I could die of boredom.’”

“Tell my brother he’s a dumbass,” Laura sniffs, but her eyes soften, “and that I don’t blame him.”

“She says,” Everybody turns to him and he gulps, “That Derek is a dumbass and that she doesn’t blame you.”

Everybody seems to relax, even Derek seems content. Eventually they all leave and Stiles just stays behind with Derek and Laura, picking at the couch and translating Laura to Derek. Which includes a lot of questions about things Laura learned but Derek didn’t, since he was only supposed to be a Beta.

“Can Laura leave?” Derek asks, and Laura sighs and complains that he’s talking to the translator and not the person, but she floats off anyway so that she can go and stare at food longingly for a couple hours.

Stiles tries not to think the Derek is totally his soulmate because Derek is the only living person Stiles has ever seen that doesn’t have an aura. Even Peter, who died and came back, still has one even if it’s faded more than the others.

“She’s gone,” Stiles looks over at Derek and says, “Sorry I didn’t tell you,”  
Derek shrugs,

“I understand,” Derek says, “You hate what you are. I know the feeling.”

Stiles flinches a bit.

“You don’t have a reason to hate yourself,” Stiles says, because seriously, Derek is a dumbass, but he’s a lovable dumbass.

“Like you do,” Derek scoffs.

They just look at each other for a moment and then their faces collide into a kiss and Stiles can just think, yes, this is the beginning of a beautiful soulmate-ship. Or whatever.


End file.
